


Life Changes

by moonlight_1201



Series: Iris Collection [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Caring Chloe Decker, Daddy Issues, Engagement, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Halloween, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pre-Season/Series 06, Season/Series 05, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_1201/pseuds/moonlight_1201
Summary: Part 3 of the Iris Collection. Picking up on Iris's first birthday, huge changes happen in the family as bonds strengthen and grow.This story is cross-posted on Wattpad
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Original Female Character(s), Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Iris Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099817
Comments: 26
Kudos: 111





	1. Time Flies

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammatical mistakes. My work is un-betaed.

Chloe set her phone to vibrate at 4:43 am on October twenty-eighth. Without waking Lucifer, she got out of bed and tip-toed across the hall into Iris's room.

She quietly opened the door and came in. Iris was still fast asleep in her crib, and a purple pacifier hung limply from her mouth. Her head full of dark curls seemed to grow more everyday; now they were making their way down to the base of her head, just reaching her neck.

Chloe knew that what she was about to do was probably one of the worst things a parent could do in the middle of the night, but she wanted her moment with Iris before everybody came over today. She reached down, slowly, and gently rubbed her daughter's stomach. When Iris stirred and began to fuss, Chloe shushed her and quickly picked her up.

"Hey, hey. Shhh, it's just Mommy." Chloe whispered. She held Iris on her chest, sorry that she had woken her, but went over to the rocking chair and sat with her.

"Hi," Chloe smiled down at Iris as she held her in her lap. Iris's eyes drooped for a while, until she calmed down and came to attention.

"Sorry to wake you up, Mommy just wanted some time with you before everybody else does. I did make you after all, I should get first dibs." Chloe whispered and joked.

Iris looked up at her with her big dark eyes as she sucked on her pacifier.

Chloe quickly pulled out her phone to check the time.

4:47 am.

She smiled and nuzzled her nose against Iris's, placing small kisses all over her daughter's small face. Iris giggled.

"Happy Birthday Iris!" Chloe excitedly exclaimed in a whisper.

One year ago on this very day, at this very time, her baby girl was born. Chloe had been so happy, she still is. After everything she and Lucifer had been through, how long it took them to finally get together and all the obstacles they had to face in order to get to a good place in their relationship, one more curveball was thrown their way. Just like all of the other trials they've gone through as partners, they would fight, dance around their feelings, before eventually communicating, and finally they would come out the other side stronger. All of this happened when Chloe was pregnant with Iris too, but Chloe doesn't think either of them could have imagined how having Iris in their lives would not only strengthen them as a couple but as individual people. Chloe has never felt more love in her life than she does for her partner and beautiful daughters.

Her life is truly incredible.

Chloe turned Iris around so that Iris's back was pressed up against Chloe's chest. Chloe placed her chin gently on the top of Iris's head while Iris played with the feet of her footie pajamas.

In her cooing voice that she uses with Iris and other babies, Chloe explained, "You know, of course I want to tell you that you're here because two people loved each other very much and wanted to share their love with another person, which is kind of true, but really you're here because your Daddy kind be an idiot sometimes."

Iris babbled in reply as she continued to play with her own feet.

Chloe thought on that a minute and back to the day nearly two years ago when she found out that she was a literal miracle, a gift, from God. She was designed for Lucifer (to see him as he truly is and not something to be desired) and given to her mother by Amenadiel, but neither of them knew why. Eventually, she and Lucifer worked through that too and each of them are better and more understanding because of it.

"Er," Chloe hesitated, "I guess you could be here for another reason to. I don't always understand why God does the things He does, but for the most part, I've seen a lot of good come out of The Plan, whatever it may be."

Chloe added with an air of hope, "Maybe you and your sister are miracles too. You both are to me at least. Either way, whatever happens, just know that you are so loved Iris. So many people love you, no matter what."

"Ma...ma," Iris said, spitting out her pacifier.

Chloe held her baby for a little while longer. Both of them really should be getting back to sleep, but it hit Chloe that Iris wouldn't be a baby forever. She grows up and changes every day. Come her next birthday, she won't be a baby anymore; she'll be a toddler and then a kid and then a teenager and then an adult. It will all come way too fast. Her infancy has definitely gone by in the blink of an eye, now that Chloe thought about it.

It was only one year ago that Chloe was all drugged up and in immense pain in a hospital bed, ready to deliver her daughter and yet terrified that at any moment, Lucifer was going to walk out on her...on them. He didn't though, and Chloe is grateful for it everyday. She knows that she doesn't need him in her life in order to raise Iris or in general, but she wants him. He makes her life that much better, like that missing piece of her own mystery that she'd never been able to solve. One year ago, Chloe and Lucifer sat side by side, holding their newborn daughter, and watching in awe as she opened her eyes and looked at the world for the first time.

***

A few hours later, Trixie sauntered down the stairs to the smell of pancakes being made. She found Lucifer standing over the stove with the counters filled with miscellaneous ingredients.

"Mornin'," Trixie greeted groggily. Her step-dad, who was way too chipper for six-thirty in the morning, turned around with a smile as he flipped a pancake.

"Good morning urchin," He returned.

Trixie came over and gave him a side-hug which he did not flinch away from. Trixie was immensely proud of the progress Lucifer had made in accepting hugs. She thinks it's from having to hold the baby so much, but part of her hoped she had softened his heart of stone with all of her enthusiastic hugging.

"Ready for breakfast?" He asked.

Trixie nodded with a yawn.

"Two alright for you?"

"Yep." Trixie replied with a sleepy smile. She missed her pillow and blanket desperately, but she had school today, and unfortunately your little sister's first birthday didn't count as an excused absence.

"Gonna need lots of chocolate sauce though." She added.

She heard Lucifer chuckle as he prepared her plate and she sat at the table next to her sister's high chair.

"Morning Rissy." Trixie greeted the baby, giving her a kiss on her chubby cheek. "Happy birthday!"

Iris babbled and cooed when Lucifer came over with two plates of pancakes. One was decorated in a chocolate-chip smiley face, whipped cream hair, and chocolate syrup around the plate. The other was already cut up in small bits and shared its plate with sliced banana and strawberries.

Trixie laughed at her plate and said, "Aww thanks, this is so cute!"

Lucifer grinned his signature sly smile and replied, "You're welcome. Only the best for my girls, especially on birthdays."

"You know," Trixie said, cutting off a bit of the soft pancake with the side of her fork, "I really can't believe it's been one whole year since Iris was born. I felt like we waited forever for her to be born, but now time is just...flying by."

Trixie smiled lovingly at her sister as Lucifer flipped some more pancakes.

"I know what you mean," He said a bit despairingly. "I try not to let all of this mortality stuff get to me, but it's hard at times, knowing that she'll just...keep aging. I haven't let it drive me crazy, like my brother has, but it's still there."

He let the pancakes cook as he sipped from his coffee mug and turned to face Trixie.

Trixie thought on that for a minute before asking, "Is she really mortal though, like humanity is just a gene you can inherit over angelic ones?"

Lucifer's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know what you mean."

Trixie further explained, "I mean, is it like there's a fifty-fifty chance she'll be just an angel or just a human? Or can she be both?"

Lucifer hesitated before replying, "Your mother and Dr. Linda seemed to concoct a theory that, since they are half-angel, they might self-actualize like my siblings and I do. If that's true, that means that both Iris and Charlie see themselves as human for now and need to be raised into their powers."

"But you're scared that she won't ever see herself as anything other than human and just be human until she dies." Trixie finished. She hated how morbid she sounded, but it did need to be discussed at some point.

Lucifer scoffed, "I'm not scared. All of that is purely up to her! I can't force her to see herself a certain way, especially if she doesn't want it." He paused before continuing, mumbling, "I just have to remember a promise I made to her last year."

Trixie's smile grew as she remembered this day last year, the day she officially became a big sister, and met Iris for the first time.

_Trixie sprinted from the waiting room down the hall after her dad came back in and said that she could come meet her baby sister._

_"Hey! Trixie, you need to walk. You're in a hospital, remember?" Dan scolded her. Trixie, begrudgingly, slowed to a quick-paced walk as she looked left and right for her mom's room._

_She found it and burst in, her body buzzing with excitement and a smile to match. She came in and saw her mom and Lucifer on the hospital bed with the baby in their arms. Both adults turned to look at her with a smile._

_Lucifer slid off the bed and stood next to it._

_"Hi monkey!" Chloe greeted, seemingly just as excited as Trixie was._

_"Hi!" Trixie squealed, jogging over to the bed._

_"Shoes off first, urchin," Lucifer reminded her._

_Trixie quickly kicked off her shoes while Chloe scooted over as much as she could. Once Trixie was shoeless, she scrambled up on the bed and sat right next to her mom. The bed was very small and Chloe still had a few IVs in her arms that they had to maneuver around, but they made it work._

_Chloe cupped the baby in one hand and used the other to give Trixie a side hug. She kissed Trixie's head and mumbled with a laugh, "My first little girl. I missed you so much."_

_"Missed you too," Trixie said into her mom's shoulder. Then she pulled back and asked with more concern, "Are you okay?"_

_Chloe's smile faltered a bit, but she truthfully replied, "Oh yeah! I'm okay. Pretty sore, but the both of us are very healthy."_

_At the reminder of their being a new person in the room, Trixie peered over her mom's shoulder at the baby, all tucked up in a pink blanket._

_Trixie let out a small gasp at seeing her sister for the first time outside of ultrasound pictures._

_Chloe made the introductions._

_"Iris, this is Trixie, she's your big sister and she's been wanting to meet you really bad." Chloe said to the baby. Then she turned to Trixie._

_"Trixie, this is Iris, your baby sister."_

_"Yay! You guys finally decided on a name!" Trixie exclaimed. "I thought you guys were gonna wait until she went to college to give her a name. You just couldn't make a decision!" She sassed._

_"Ah, I'll have you know that her name was decided on fifteen minutes ago and I hardly think she's ready for college." Lucifer argued as he gathered up some products to go try and take a shower in the hospital bathroom._

_Trixie rolled her eyes. She knew her mom and Lucifer had been arguing for months over baby names. She didn't think they'd ever pick one. Good thing they did._

_"What do you think?" Chloe asked._

_"I think it's perfect," Trixie breathed, her smile just as bright as it had been this morning when her dad woke her up and told her that her mom had the baby. "The name and the baby."_

_"I think so too." Chloe agreed. "Hey, do you want to hold her?" Chloe asked._

_"Really?" Trixie clarified._

_Chloe chuckled, "Yeah! You're her big sister after all."_

_"Okay!" Trixie replied, adjusting herself so that she was sitting up straighter. She held her arms out for her mom to put the baby in them._

_Chloe ran through instructions on how to hold the baby. She made it very clear that Trixie had to hold the baby up high because her neck wasn't strong enough to hold her head up yet, and they don't want to hurt her._

_It was love at first cradle._

_Trixie held Iris very well and loved talking to her baby sister. She told her about everything: their family and friends, how much fun they're going to have together, Trixie's favorite places in the city, the games they can play, Taco Tuesdays, and so much more._

_"You two really look alike." Chloe observed._

_"Yeah?" Trixie asked._

_Chloe nodded, "You've got the same face, same nose..."_

_"You think people will be able to tell we're sisters when we go out in public?"_

_"I think so," Chloe chuckled._

_The three girls spent the rest of the day in bed. Chloe and Trixie watched movies and ate snacks together. They even ordered food from the hospital kitchen for lunch and got dessert sent up too! Trixie watched Iris nap and learned how Iris ate, how to burp her, and how to change her diaper. Lucifer even let her help change one. It was really gross, but Iris can't help it; she's a baby!_

_That had to be, by far, the best day of Trixie's life._

***

After the school and work day had finished, Chloe and Lucifer prepped the rest of the house for the small birthday party. Lucifer had wanted to invite fifteen hundred of his closest strangers (frequent Lux patrons or whoever wanted to come) to celebrate his daughter's first birthday, but the detective shot that down quicker than a hillbilly hunter in duck season.

Everyone who was coming over were the same people who had been a part of theirs and Iris's life since the beginning: just their close family and friends.

Since the house was already decorated for Halloween (seeing as it's three days away), Chloe decided to make the party Halloween themed, as it would just be easier on her. Nothing was creepy or horrific, just your average, cheesy, kiddy Halloween decorations.

Chloe had three outfits picked out for Iris that she knew would be perfect for the day. The first was more of a surprise for Lucifer and for Iris to take pictures in. The second outfit was something she wouldn't mind getting messed up during Smash Cake. The third fit perfectly with the Halloween theme.

While Lucifer finished setting up the purple, orange, and black balloons and food downstairs, Chloe took the baby upstairs to get her changed.

She had to dig through the closet a bit to find it, but eventually she found every single piece, preserved in clothing bags.

A few minutes later, she carried Iris on her hip and walked down the stairs.

"Hey Daddy," Chloe called out in a coo, "I have something to show you!"

Chloe reached the bottom of the stairs just as Lucifer rounded the corner from the kitchen.

"It better not be another bloody diaper." He murmured. "I swear she's having issues in that area today-"

He cut himself off when he saw Chloe and Iris at the bottom of the stairs.

Chloe was wearing the same outfit she had had on at work today: a white and black striped t-shirt with straight-legged blue jeans, and a tan jacket, with her hair down in waves. Although, to Lucifer, she looked amazing in absolutely anything.

Iris was smiling at her side, her teeth seemed to make more obvious protrusions now in her still very gummy mouth. The birthday girl was wearing a red dress with a velvet top and a poufy skirt. The black headband with a large bow blended in with her equally dark hair. On her feet were small, shiny black shoes.

Lucifer grinned and his eyes glistened with excitement.

"Is that the outfit?" He clarified, holding his arms out.

Chloe transferred Iris over to him with a nod.

"Yep. She finally fits into it, and I figured today was a pretty special occasion for such a pretty outfit."

Lucifer held Iris on his hip now and bounced her a few times playfully, his smile proud and his chin held high as Iris giggled.

"Yes, that's the very first outfit I picked out and bought for you, and you look so pretty my darling!" He kissed her forehead.

Chloe smiled so wide her cheeks hurt. Although this wasn't planned, Lucifer and Iris were matching. He had put on a black suit and vest and a red shirt. The jacket had been discarded somewhere, however, so Chloe could see even better the matching red and black the two were wearing.

"You guys are twinning." Chloe pointed out.

Lucifer looked to her, his smile falling, then to Iris, and then to himself.

He directed his reply to Iris, "Well, you make a much better twin than my actual twin, I must say. Come on!"

He hoisted Iris up onto his shoulders, so that she sat just behind his head, and turned back toward the kitchen, "There's work to finish."

Chloe snorted as she followed them and said, "Yeah, let's not bring him up today, please."

Today was not the day she wanted to think about Michael and the havoc he caused, really not that long ago. It was partially his fault that Chloe and Lucifer hadn't made their relationship official until nearly a full year after Lucifer came back from Hell.

***

An hour later, the excited, baby-fever surged guests arrived and it was nothing but pictures, cooing, and a game of Hot-Iris, similar to Hot-Potato, but instead of passing a potato from one person to another, they passed Iris along.

There were many family pictures taken outside with all of the Halloween and birthday decorations. One of everyone's favorites had to be the family of four posing with a yard sign Chloe had purchased that read: **Here lives a Wicked Witch, her Handsome Devil, and Little Monsters**.

After Chloe and Trixie took all the pictures they wanted, the adults began to mingle, so they left the babies in the playroom.

Charlie had taken to showing Iris how to play "cars", which really was just him making a vroom sound with his mouth as he pushed toy cars along the floor. Iris toddled along after him and eventually began to play with a plastic car toy of her own.

"Hey guys," Amenadiel found them playing together and he sat down on the floor next to the kids, his smile lighting up his whole face.

"Whatcha doin'?" As soon as he came to the floor, Charlie ran over to him with another plastic car he picked up off the floor.

"Daddy! Wissy and me pway caws! You pway too?"

Amenadiel chuckled and took the second car from his son.

"Sure, I'll play." He began mimicking his son and pushed the car along the floor. "Charlie, that's very nice of you, sharing your toys with Rissy."

Charlie toddled over to Iris, who was minding her own business and playing with her car, and he gave her the biggest hug he could manage with his small arms.

"Wissy my fwiend." He stated and Iris cried because Charlie's hug was preventing her from pushing her car.

Amenadiel felt himself smile brighter, if that were possible. Watching Charlie and Iris grow up together is going to be extraordinary, not just because they both are half-angel, but because they clearly already have a special bond.

Amenadiel remembered back to one year ago today, when he first met his niece. His first view of her was from the nursery window, and he got to watch Iris sleep for a few minutes. Trixie came and found him a few minutes later, and she peered in on her little sister again. She was on her way back from visiting with her mom. Chloe had needed some rest, so the nurses brought the baby to the nursery and Trixie was on her way to the waiting room. Finding him outside the nursery, Trixie asked Amenadiel something he hadn't seen coming. She wondered, since he's a big brother, if he thinks she'll be a good big sister. Amenadiel wrapped his arm around Trixie's shoulder and she leaned into him for a hug as they watched Iris sleep.

"Well Trix," He had said back then, "I don't know if I'm really the best person to be asking this kind of advice from. I really haven't been the best big brother lately, not to all my siblings at least."

She looked up at him, her eyebrows pinched in confusion, "But you and Lucifer and really close."

Amenadiel sighed, "We weren't always close. Usually, we fight more than anything. We've only become close lately. I let him and many of my other siblings down in the past."

Amenadiel felt queasy as he remembered back to all the times he failed, not just as God's strongest angel, but as the oldest of all of them. He was supposed to guide them, keep them in line with what Mother and Father had commanded.

"I think, if you listen to her when she seems most in need of it, you're already on the way to being a great big sister." Amenadiel decided.

Trixie smiled brightly, seemingly comfortable with that answer.

Chloe found the three of them playing together a few minutes later.

"Looks like you guys are having fun!" She observed.

"Caws!" Charlie beamed, holding a car up for Chloe to see.

Iris saw him show her mom the toy and immediately imitated him, saying, "Ca!"

Chloe giggled and stooped over to pick up the birthday girl.

"Maybe you little racers could use a cake break?"

"CAKE!" Charlie yelled and instantly forgot about his toys and ran to the kitchen.

Amenadiel and Chloe couldn't help but snort, which turned into belly laughs, before they both walked with Iris back to the kitchen.

***

Chloe quickly ran Iris upstairs to change Iris out of her pretty dress into her easier-to-clean outfit. 

Smash Cake was a success, to say the least. Once Iris got a taste for the sweet frosting, it was love at first lick. Although, instead of getting most of the small birthday cake in her tiny fists or her mouth, it ended up, well, every where.

While everyone else was enjoying the sheet cake that wasn't destroyed, Penelope Decker took Iris upstairs to get her cleaned up. Chloe had set aside a third outfit that warmed this nana's heart. When Iris was born, Penelope had a onesie made especially for Iris's first Halloween. Since it was too big for Iris's newborn body last year, Chloe decided to show this adorable outfit off today. The onesie was white with black and orange letters that read: My First Halloween (and underneath) Iris Melody.

As Penelope came back downstairs with a freshly bathed and changed Iris, it was suggested that the birthday girl open some of her presents.

Iris sat in Lucifer's lap as he showed her how to open up the wrapped gifts. She loved scratching at the paper and playing with it afterward. Chloe sat next to them and noted who gave what gifts (so that she could write thank you notes later).

Lucifer was astounded at the amount of toys this child already possessed, but that was nothing compared to how many she got simply for surviving a whole year.

"I never want to hear that you're bored, offspring." He commented as Iris attempted to tackle a brown teddy bear that was easily half of Lucifer's height. He has no idea where they'll be able to put that monstrosity in the house.

Among the baby and educational toys, some of the gifts included:

Pink t-shirts from Trixie that said Girl Gang in white cursive letters. There was an extremely tiny one for Iris, a smaller-sized shirt for Trixie, and a larger one for Maze (who had worn hers in a cropped style to the party).

A large savings bond from Dan that will mature with her so she can put it toward college or something later. Lucifer was about to retort that she didn't need to worry about things like college tuition, but the detective elbowed him in the ribs before he could get it out. Instead, he (forcefully) thanked Daniel for the generous gift.

A stuffed white baby goat (with a derpy tongue that stuck out) from Maze. It was probably Lucifer's least favorite of the gifts, but his opinion was irrelevant, seeing as his daughter had already fallen in love with the stupid-looking goat.

A "Who Loves Baby" book from Linda and Amenadiel, and it already included pictures of every person in Iris's family from the day she was born.

Finally, Lucifer (and Iris) unwrapped a simple pink blanket. No, actually, upon further inspection, it had the head of a pink teddy bear, but the body of a blanket. It was probably no longer than an adult forearm. The blanket was bordered in pink silk but the middle was fluffy and soft. Stitched into one of the corners was a silk 1.

"Aww that's sweet? Who got her this?" Chloe asked, taking the bear from Lucifer to examine it herself.

Surprisingly, no one replied. A few people shook their heads, but most just looked around to anyone who would claim the bear.

"Was there a card?" Chloe asked suspiciously.

Lucifer shook his head but searched through the remaining wrapping paper and bags. "Not that I saw. It was just sitting in one of the bags with the rest of the presents."

"Wait, can I see that?" Linda asked, stepping forward.

Chloe handed it to her, hopeful that she and/or Amenadiel purchased the bear and just forgot about it. Her hopes were deflated when Linda shook her head.

"That's so weird. Charlie got a bear like this for his first birthday, but it was blue. I thought I'd just misplaced the card but I never found it." She explained which just made Chloe all the more apprehensive.

"Now that I think about it, there's been one present every birthday that Charlie has gotten that I haven't been able to find a card or a tag to go with it."

The room fell into an uneasy silence and all of the adults stared wearily at the smiling pink bear in Linda's hands. It didn't seem dangerous, but after all they've been through, everyone knew better than to trust surprise gifts, especially Dan. In his experience, surprise gifts usually end up being a dismembered head or a bomb.

"Oh well. It's just a bear guys! I'm sure a card will turn up eventually!" Penelope lightened the mood with her complete innocence of the real situation and took the bear from Linda and gave it to Iris, who accepted it happily.

***

Overall, it seemed that Iris had a very nice first birthday. It still baffled both of her parents how fast time has flown, but they are both grateful of the love they've gained too.

Chloe was exhausted from the day, so she completed her nighttime routine with Iris and then went straight to bed.

Lucifer stayed behind for his, which consisted of rocking Iris to sleep and singing her a lullaby. He decided to go with You Are My Sunshine again tonight. It seemed to be a crowd favorite, even though he normally tries to change the song every night.

It seemed like only yesterday that Iris was just a tiny squirming potato that could easily fit into the crook of one of his arms. It felt like he blinked and now she's bigger, older, and more awkward to hold. Lucifer felt hallow realizing that one day, his little bullet wouldn't want him to hold her and sing to her every night. Perhaps these are the moments of parenting other human parents have told him to hold close because you never know when they will end.

Lucifer tucked Iris into her crib, kissed her goodnight, turned out the light, and headed back downstairs to deal with the chaos left over from the party.

***

_My, have you grown in the past two years alone, my son. Not physically, of course, but you've proven yourself to be a great man._

_I realize that our issues might be too great to resolve or to completely forget about, but I hope, now that you are a father yourself, you can find it in you to possibly consider forgiving your own father. I'll admit, I was skeptical when I first got the idea of creating a child for you and Chloe, but my apprehensions did not last long. You are not perfect, but nobody is. I can see all the mistakes parents make, but it just makes for all the more perfect learning opportunities for those they love. Samael, you will make more mistakes as a father, but do not let them stop you from being an amazing guide and protector for your daughter._

_I did not attach a card to Iris's nor Charlie's bears because there was a very good chance of them not being accepted. I know I cannot be the grandfather those children deserve, nor would I be openly welcome if I tried to be, but I hope, some day, this new generation can end the resentment that has cursed our family for eons._

_You can't see me, but I can see you burning the midnight (or nine o'clock) oil around the home you and Chloe made together. It's a very nice home, by the way._

_You are just about to stumble into the family room, picking up discarded cups and plates, when you stumble across a small book._

Y _ou're picking it up now, not exactly sure what it is. It's full to bursting with things, so you take it over to the couch where Iris said "Dadda" for the first time and begin flipping through it._

_You're realizing with awe that this is a baby book for your daughter. Chloe never told you that she was making one because she wanted it to be her little project to show you when it was all done. It is a keep-sake for Iris to return to when she's older and flip through memories she was too young to remember at the time._

_On the inside cover is a picture from the day she was born, all cleaned up and swaddled. Above the picture, it reads: Iris Melody Morningstar. Underneath it reads her date and time of birth: October 28th, 2019 4:47 am._

_The baby book officially begins with those three positive pregnancies tests in her bathroom in March one year and ten months ago. She leaves notes, comments, creative doodles, scraps, and stickers all throughout the book, leaving Iris both hers and your thoughts for each moment. Then you'll see her first ultrasound picture, with the comment about you thinking that she looks like a bullet, hence the name Little Bullet. There are more ultrasound pictures, Chloe's growing belly, fun facts, and important moments from each month of her pregnancy._

_Now you're smiling as you've come across the Gender Reveal page. The pictures your friends took of you all turned out exquisitely, I must say. The pregnancy part of the scrap book continued with Chloe's baby shower, the nursery you designed for Iris, until finally, she is born._

_Now you are beaming as you get to physically reminisce your daughter's first year of life, and your first year as a parent._

_You're laughing to yourself as you remember how difficult those first few weeks with her were and how much you didn't know._

_I meant what I said when I spoke through Earl Johnson all those years ago. I am proud of you, Samael, of the man you've become and the man you will be, and I still love you, even if you do not believe it. Hopefully now, you'll come to realize that, no matter what your child does, there is nothing that can erase a parent's love for them._

_Ah yes, Iris's first words and her first steps. Those were some of my favorite moments too._

_Now you are coming to the empty pages where her first birthday is supposed to be. Chloe is planning on printing those pictures tomorrow._

_You're stumbling across the back cover of the scrapbook and find that Chloe has written a message to Iris. You're feeling intrusive about reading it, but like always, your curiosity is getting the better of you._

Dear Iris,

I can't believe it has been one year with you already. I know as you grow up, time will seem to drag and you'll feel like you're never going to get to the good stuff, but I promise you, you will. And while it seems life is taking forever, it is flying by for your dad and me. We love you so much and cannot believe that you're already one. We would keep you a baby forever, but you are an angel and angel's have to spread their wings at some point, right?

I also have a feeling that, as comfortable as we make you, your life isn't going to be easy. You've already been judged and stereotyped before you were even born. I hope if there is one thing you take away from this struggle, it's that nobody is always as they seem, and that your trust is not something to be given lightly. I hope this also teaches you treat others with grace and kindness, only judging them after you've seen the real them. By the way, you don't have to fit some mold someone else has made for you or assume you'll take. We shape our own destinies, our own fates, and you are no exception. It doesn't matter what your friends, your dad, God, myself, or whoever thinks you may be or might be; all that matters is who you believe that you are.

Most importantly, I don't want you to forget how loved you are. If you ever feel lost in this life, please know that you always have people to reach out to who love you and want to help you. I know you'll feel frustrated and different because you aren't like everyone else. Your dad and I see you as a gift, but please don't think that is all that you are. I went through something similar and realized that I was not the gift, but the I felt love was. We will answer all your questions when they come along and help you as much as we can.

Finally, Iris Melody, you are incredible.

I love you more than words can say,

Mom

_I won't mention that tear that streaked down your cheek. Chloe has a way with words, doesn't she? I am sorry about the challenges Iris has faced already. Please trust that she will be stronger and kinder because of it. I wouldn't allow anyone to go through anything like this if I didn't have a greater purpose in mind._

_Now is probably a good time to leave you be._

_As for you, my precious littlest angel, I know that your father would very much disapprove of me coming into your dream like this, but I wanted to let you know that your grandpa loves you. I already see the beautiful, strong, stubborn, kind, and independent woman you will grow up to be. Your mother is right about there always being people who love you to turn to in times of trouble. If you ever feel so lost in this great big world, I hope you'll grant me one quick call. I promise I'll be listening._

_Happy Birthday Iris._


	2. What Iris Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris has a very rough day, but Chloe can’t figure out what she wants.

On this particular Saturday, both Chloe and Lucifer had the day off of work. Chloe planned on hanging out at home with the girls and catching up on some much needed rest and relaxation. It had been over a month since Lucifer had been to Lux, so he decided to go there for the day as his way of taking a break. 

He was at the club for about three hours when Chloe called him. 

"Miss me already, Detective?" He teased as he made his way to a quieter part of the club. 

"I think something's wrong with Iris." Chloe worried on the other end. 

Lucifer froze and every nerve in his body was on high alert. 

"What do you mean?" He said lowly, in almost a growl. He wasn't angry at the detective, but he would be at whatever hurt or upset his daughter in the three hours since he had left. 

Chloe let out a long breath and hurriedly said, "I don't know! She started crying a few minutes after you left. I've tried everything: she won't eat, she won't nap, I've tried changing her and that's not it!" She sighed and then cried, "Should I take her to the doctor? I just...I don't know what to do!"

Lucifer replied evenly and calmly, "Detective, listen to me, I will be home in a few minutes. I'm leaving right this instant. Okay?"

"Okay," Chloe said, still very worried. 

Lucifer nearly sprinted out of the club and to his car. He sped home much faster than any L.A.P.D. patrol person would have deemed safe, but thankfully, he's made friends with most of them, so they pay him little to no mind when they see the corvette drive by. 

He threw the car into park as soon as he pulled up in the driveway and ran inside. 

He heard crying as soon as he walked in and called out, "Detective?"

"In here!" Chloe called from the family room. Lucifer jogged in and saw the room in complete disarray. She truly had tried everything to calm Iris down, but there they both were, still a mess. 

Chloe was on the couch, holding Iris against her chest and rocking slightly back-and-forth and looking positively exhausted. Iris's face was red and wet from spending the last few hours screaming and crying. 

"Thanks for coming home." Chloe said over their daughter's wailing. 

"Of course," Lucifer replied, coming over to the other side of the couch. 

"What?" Chloe asked loudly. 

Lucifer shook his head as if to say "Never mind". 

"Come here, Bullet." Lucifer opened his arms and Chloe traded Iris over to him. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, despite Iris's limited vocabulary and current inability to verbally communicate her needs. 

He held her on his chest in the same way Chloe was just a moment ago. She cried into his chest as well, and Lucifer rubbed comforting circles on her back. 

Iris spent the next few seconds still wailing, and Lucifer was about to agree that they should take her to the doctor, when all of a sudden, the room was growing quieter and quieter. 

Chloe and Lucifer basked in the silence while Iris laid comfortably on Lucifer's chest. 

Lucifer tried to look down at her face and whispered, "I think she's asleep. Perhaps she's ready for a nap now?"

Chloe nodded in agreement and they both rose from the couch to head upstairs. 

When they walked into the nursery, quietly and gently, Lucifer placed Iris down in her crib. 

"Jeez, that was so weird! I don't know what's going on with her." Chloe shook her head exasperatedly as she folded her arms over her chest. 

Lucifer smirked and said, "I think she's just being an urchin."

The two turned to walk out of the nursery when Iris's crying slowly but surely started up again. 

Lucifer dashed into action and picked her up, despite the perplexing look on his face. As soon as Iris was situated in his arms, she calmed down. 

Chloe smirked as she leaned against the doorway. 

"What the-" Lucifer muttered. 

"I think I know what's going on." Chloe observed with a shit-eating grin. 

Lucifer furrowed his eyebrows at her. 

"Someone missed you; she doesn't want you to leave." Chloe informed him. 

"So?" Lucifer asked, still holding Iris and being careful not to disturb her. 

"So," Chloe exhaled as she pushed herself off the doorframe, "I'm gonna go take a bubble bath while you and the baby hangout."

"Well," Lucifer grunted, "give me a minute to calm her down, and I'll join you!"

"No no," Chloe said quickly, "it seems like she'll only stop crying when you're holding her...therefore...no bubble baths for you."

She grinned deviously at him as she took off toward their bathroom. 

"Detective!" Lucifer called after her, making Iris sniffle and squeal. 

"I'll speak your language then." Chloe called from down the hall, "You're what Iris desires! Get her to not miss you anymore!"

Lucifer huffed indignantly and sat down in the rocking chair with Iris.

"Translation," He said quietly to the baby, "I'm your favorite."

He smirked devilishly and pressed the side of his head against Iris's. 

***

A few hours later, after Chloe had finished her day of pampering, she walked around the house looking for Lucifer. It was way too quiet and neither he nor Iris were anywhere to be found. 

She made her way back into the nursery, stopped in the doorway, and nearly gushed at what she saw. 

Lucifer and Iris were wracked out on the rocking chair. Iris had her arms splayed out across his chest, like she was hugging him. Lucifer's head was tipped back, his mouth open slightly. 

Chloe smiled brighter, turned off the light, and closed the door on her way out. 

God help the poor, misguided soul should they ever come in between Iris and Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! I wanted to write something, but I was having trouble coming up with better ideas. This is all I've got for this particular idea.


	3. Making It Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has been doing some research into some next steps for their family to take, and he employs Trixie's assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten many questions about this chapter...hope you all enjoy!

"Ah good! You're home!" Lucifer exclaimed when he walked into the family room and saw Trixie laying on the couch, scrolling through her phone. 

She smiled and tilted her chin upward, answering, "Yep." 

Lucifer looked over his shoulder wearily, his eyes darting every which way. 

"Your mother isn't home, is she?" He asked hurriedly, keeping his voice low. 

A slight crease formed between Trixie's eyebrows as she replied, "No. She and Linda took Rissy and Charlie to the park."

Lucifer let out a relived breath, his smile and eyes lighting up with excitement as he muttered, "Brilliant!"

He came over to the couch and pushed Trixie's legs over so that he could sit on one cushion. As her legs were moving, Trixie pushed herself up into a sitting position. 

"Urchin, I want to talk to you about something." Lucifer began, clasping his hands together and gazing at her intently. 

"What's up?" Trixie asked casually. 

Lucifer took a deep breath as he glanced down at the floor. Then he began rambling. 

"Well, lately I've been doing a bit of research, and I've noticed some things about human traditions and law that I've never bothered _really_ looking into before. I only looked into it now, mostly, for the baby's sake, especially now that I'm vulnerable around her and the detective. It seems that there are more benefits when two people are legally bound to each other...insurance, and things like that. I also talked to my attorney yesterday, and she said that I can draw up the proper documentation to legally bestow all of my belongings to the detective if I so desire, but legally binding us together would makes these matters much simpler."

Trixie shook her head, not understanding where he was going with this.

Lucifer continued, "Of course, money isn't the only reason I'm thinking about this. I love the detective more than anything, and I don't want to be with anyone else, other than her, for as long as I live. Being a proper family doesn't sound as terrifying as it used to and-"

"Lucifer," Trixie interrupted him. He stopped rambling and turned his head toward her with raised eyebrows. 

"What the heck are you talking about?" Trixie insisted. 

Lucifer replied simply, "I'm thinking about asking your mother to marry me."

Trixie screamed and launched herself onto Lucifer, wrapping him up tight in her arms, telling him how great she thinks it is!

"Spawn! Kindly remove yourself." Lucifer muttered as he tried to pry Trixie off of him. 

"Sorry," Trixie giggled as she let him go. 

Lucifer adjusted his suit and explained, "I'm glad you approve. I'm not asking your blessing or any nonsense like that, I just...wanted to see if you think your mother would say yes if I asked her?"

Trixie rolled her eyes. "Of course Mom will say yes, you doofus."

Lucifer looked slightly appalled at what she called him. 

She continued, "Have you talked to her about marriage at all? She's been married and engaged before, remember?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly, "No, we haven't really discussed it. Except...when she was pregnant with your sister, she mentioned something about giving the baby either last name because we were unmarried. I don't know if you've noticed, urchin, but our relationship seems to be much stronger than the ones she had with your father and Pierce, even that Jed moron." 

Trixie shrugged and suggested, "I could feel her out for you."

Lucifer seemed confused and said, "I'm pretty sure it's my job to feel her."

Trixie grimaced, "See what she'd think about getting married again I mean! Eww! How far in the gutter is your head?"

Lucifer grinned stupidly and replied, "Oh you _really_ don't want to know."

Trixie giggled, "I can see what she'd think, but I'm pretty sure she'd say yes if you asked her. You guys are practically married already. All that's left to do is make it official. Have you picked out a ring yet?"

"No, I haven't. I was waiting to see if you thought it was a good idea." He replied. 

"You mean get my blessing?" Trixie smirked, knowing she was annoying him. 

"Bloody hell, no!" Lucifer insisted. "But...you _are_ okay with it? Us getting married?"

Trixie deadpanned, "No. I think it's a horrible idea despite how perfect you two are for each other, you've lived together for over a year, and had a baby together. YES LUCIFER I'M FINE WITH YOU MARRYING MY MOM!"

Lucifer flinched and said, "You don't need to shout!"

Trixie crossed her arms over her chest and said sarcastically, "I'll shout if I think it'll get my point across to you."

Now it was Lucifer's turn to roll his eyes. He got off the couch to start looking into rings and think about how he wanted to propose. He felt light, like he was walking on air. The future was bright and full of possibilities with his beloved detective!

***

Almost two weeks later, after days of planning and coordinating with a select few people, talking to Dr. Linda, and finally getting the ring made, Lucifer drove his family out to beach one evening around sunset. Not just any beach, however, it was _their_ beach. It was the beach on which he cut his wings off, kissed the detective for the first time, helped the detective get over her gift revelation, and fought Remiel for Iris. Now, it would gain the title: The Beach Lucifer Proposed to Chloe on.

He wanted to do it with the children watching as the sunset set fire to the sky and beautiful glowing colors fell in rays around them, the detective bathed in the light. 

First, he had taken them all to a nice restaurant. Each girl wore a nice sundress and had done her hair (minus the baby, who just had her thin curls combed by Chloe). 

Chloe loved the idea of going for a walk after all of the rich food they just ate. That's how the four of them ended up near the shoreline just before sunset. They had all been walking together for some time, Iris toddling along while holding Trixie's hand. 

After a while, Lucifer held Chloe around the waist and casually glanced over his shoulder, winking at Trixie. Trixie knew what that signal meant and dropped back a few paces with Iris. She lifted Iris up onto her hip and pulled out her cell phone, as it was her job to record the next few minutes. 

Several feet ahead now, Chloe chuckled, "You've been very well behaved tonight. What are you up to?"

Lucifer feigned hurt and replied, "Detective, I'm shocked! Am I not allowed to spoil my favorite girls just because they deserve it?"

Chloe chuckled and replied, "No, you definitely can, but you've been behaving yourself. You didn't crack any inappropriate jokes, flaunt how rich you are to everyone in the restaurant, or do anything illegal...that I know of. You were very sweet all day."

Lucifer smiled and chuckled, "I've only done those unseemly things to show you how I was better than the other dullards who tried to court you."

Chloe rolled her eyes and explained, "But I didn't need you to do that. I just needed you to tell me how you felt...and I'm very glad you ended up doing it."

He glanced down at her and smiled wider, "We have been very happy since we stopped being so stubborn, haven't we?"

Chloe sighed and smiled, "It's been amazing."

Lucifer chuckled, his smile widening even further, as he joked, "I think you mean incredible."

Chloe laughed, nodded, and replied, "That too."

Lucifer took more of her in. The rays of the setting sun illuminated the gold in Chloe's blonde hair, making it look flawless and shining. The light also brought out more of the blue in her eyes, making them glow light blue, like the sky in the middle of the day. It accented her features perfectly; this gorgeous detective, this incredible soul...and she chose _him_. Lucifer never felt so fortunate. 

"Detective," He breathed, stopping their walk and coming to stand in front of her so that they were parallel to the sun. 

Chloe's smile dropped with concern at his tone as she held Lucifer's gaze. 

He took a deep breath and said, "Since I met you, you've somehow managed to change me into a man I never thought myself capable of being. Even though, to me, we've known each other for only a short time, you've given me an eternity's worth of happiness. I know you don't need fanfare or a big to-do in order to show love. In fact, I've found that it's the small things that mean the most to you. Even so, I don't want to risk anything coming between us or our family ever again. We're partners, and I want you as long as you'll have me."

Chloe didn't seem to know what to say to that speech, but her eyes softened with love and she took his hands in hers, even squeezing them a little bit. 

Something in Lucifer's head told him that this was the moment. He'd said what he wanted to say for now, and it should be her turn to give him her answer. 

"Detective," He breathed as he slowly lowered one knee into the sand. 

Chloe's eyes widened and she murmured, "Lucifer, what are you doing?"

His heart hammered in his chest. He got the feeling that this isn't what she wanted, perhaps she was too scared or over the institution of marriage all together, but Lucifer was too far into this now. He needed to see this through. He gave a nervous chuckle as he took one hand out of hers and slipped it into the inside pocket of his jacket. 

"I suppose I should be more formal for a question like this."

Once he had the small velvet box in his left hand, he made eye contact with Chloe once again, and for the first time in an extremely long time, felt humbled. Lucifer was completely at Chloe's mercy, practically prostrating himself at her alter. 

"Chloe Jane Decker," He began, caressing every beautiful syllable as it left his tongue, "You have been my partner, my best friend, my first love, and the mother of our child. Today, I want to ask you something that I never fathomed myself ever wanting, but now I can't see myself wanting anything more. I am humbly asking you...to become my wife."

Lucifer felt Chloe's hand begin to tremble in his as he slipped his right hand away in order to open the ring box. 

Chloe made a gasping noise, and as Lucifer opened the lid of the box, both of her hands flew to her mouth, covering it as her eyes filled with tears. 

"Will you marry me?" Lucifer gently asked, feeling his stomach tighten and lurch, and every nerve shake with the anxiety of her possibly rejecting him. 

Chloe only glanced at the ring for a moment. It was a renaissance style ring made out of white metal and a round diamond in the center. On either side of the diamond were two small brilliantly red rubies. On either side of the rubies, going halfway down the ring were brilliant-cut diamonds. 

Her eyes immediately locked back onto Lucifer's expectant gaze. 

Wasting no more time, Chloe confidently smiled and exclaimed, "Yes!"

It took a moment for the word to register to Lucifer, but when it did, he laughed victoriously as his grin lit up his entire face. He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Chloe's left ring-finger. It was a perfect fit. 

Lucifer stood up and wrapped Chloe up in his arms, picking her up and spinning her around as she held on tightly to him. He could hear Trixie's cheers loud and clear. 

Once he finished his spin, he looked at Chloe - his fiancée - and said, "I love you."

She smiled so wide that her eyes crinkled nearly shut.

"I love you so much." She replied. 

Chloe brought her hands up to either side of his face and pressed her lips firmly onto his. Lucifer held her tighter and gratefully returned the kiss. 

Trixie came running down the beach with Iris toddling just behind her a few seconds later. 

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited! This is amazing!" She squealed as Lucifer put Chloe down so that she and her daughter hug. 

"Did you know about this?" Chloe asked. 

Trixie scoffed and replied, "Of course I did. Lucifer asked for my blessing." Trixie titled her chin up proudly. 

Lucifer retorted, "We've been over this! I did not need your permission, I just wanted to know what you thought!"

Trixie rolled her eyes and smirked. 

"Either way," Chloe said, "you're such a...what does Lucifer call you?"

There was a pause - because Lucifer has many nicknames for Trixie - until he supplied, "A devious little minx?"

"That's the one!" Chloe said, turning back to Trixie. 

Trixie shrugged and said, "I'm just really good at keeping secrets. And now I have the entire thing on video so we can watch how adorable that was over and over again."

Before Chloe could ask to see it, Iris began tugging at the skirt of her dress and saying "momma" very loudly, obviously wanting to be picked up. Chloe lifted her baby up into her arms and said, "What do you think about that, Iris? Mommy and Daddy are getting married!"

The baby beamed brightly, a few front teeth now visible as they cut through her soft gums. 

Lucifer came in closer, placing one hand on Chloe's back and the other gently on Iris's. 

"We're making it official. We'll be a proper family." He said, remembering what Trixie had said two weeks ago when he talked to her about marrying the detective. 

Chloe rolled her eyes and argued, "We already are a 'proper family'."

Lucifer playfully glared at her and amended, "Fine. We'll be a legal family then."

Chloe laughed, "Okay, we'll be an official legal family."

The family of four walked down the rest of the beach, back to the car. For Chloe's second big surprise of the evening - that Lucifer and Trixie already knew about - they weren't in for a quiet evening at home. Their friends and Chloe's mom were currently at their house, setting up for a surprise engagement party. Contrary to Lucifer's previous anxieties, no one else seemed to have a doubt in their minds that Chloe would say yes.

This was all meant to be, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sweet and sappy end to Part 3! Stay tuned for Part 4 coming soon!


End file.
